Sleepless In Spagonia
by Jurato Rocks
Summary: A sort of Midquel set during the events of Sonic Unleashed WARNING Sonamy story
1. Sleepless in Spagonia

**Sleepless in Spagonia  
A Sonic Unleashed Story  
Part one  
The Night Before The Festival**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or any characters from the series_

I decided that I wanted to do a few Sonamy stories, so I'm starting my second which is going to be a two part story, one set in Spagonia the other set in Shamar. The first is more about Sonic and Amy but the second I'm going to try and add some action into it, so enjoy.

_Warning! Sonamy Story Ahead!_

_Sonic and Chip  
On Their Way To Spagonia University_

It had taken a day to get to Chu-Nan by Tornado and a whole night to get through to the temple, taking into account the journey back, Sonic The Werehog was feeling more than a little drained. As he sauntered sleepily back towards the university in which Professor Pickle was situated, the small pixie, Chip, flew gently behind him, nibbling on a bar of chocolate.

"What's the matter Sonic, are you tired?" enquired Chip." We can stop off at the professors if you'd like?"  
Sonic grunted, stopped and sighed. He looked around at the lights lining the rooftops and the streets, before lifting his huge hands up and taking a long hard look at them.  
"Is it your new form that's bugging you?" asked Chip.  
"Yes and no." said Sonic." This body is pretty useful, especially at night, considering how tough those monsters are, but..." Sonic trailed off. As he did, he stared off in the direction of the university, as if trying to make out someone standing just outside. Whilst he stared, Chip floated idly into his line of vision, making the Werehog flick him gently out of the way.  
"Anyway, it's not just this form, this little "Adventure" of ours, Chip, is showing just how impatient I can get." he said gruffly.  
Chip, now sitting on Sonics' shoulder, looked puzzled for a moment.  
"Impatient, I can't say I've noticed you getting impatient Sonic." He said. "Unless it's cus I haven't offered you any chocolate yet, you only had to ask!"  
Sonic, turning his head to look at Chip out of the corner of his eye, simply narrowed his eyes and grunted once more.  
"What I mean is, most of my adventures end within either a few hours or a few days of beginning. South Island took a day, that business with Chaos took 4-5 days, same for Shadow and the Space Colony ARK. But this, putting the planets back together has taking a week and half so far and I gotta feeling that it's gonna take a lot longer. With waiting for the Professor to work out the Gaia Manuscripts, and all the travelling we've got to do, I think my patience might wear thin before long."  
Chip, who had no idea what any of these place name's and people were supposed to mean, simply nodded. Silence descended among the two as they continued to walk towards the University.

_Amy Rose  
Outside Spagonia University_

Amy Rose had come to _Spagonia_, in her endless quest to catch Sonic The Hedgehog, a few nights previously. Luckily for her she had met Sonic, the only problem being that the first time they met he was in his Werehog form and she had failed to recognise him, the second time Sonic had defeated a couple of large Dark Gaia monsters and fled before she had even a chance to talk to him. After Professor Pickle had explained the situation to her, Amy began yearning even more for Sonic to stop avoiding her, especially during the night. In the past few days, whenever Sonic went to speak to the Professor and Amy was able to catch him, he either ignored what she was saying, if it was to do with "Dates" and "Love" or only stood around long enough for a "Hello". When it came to the night-time , Amy had only been able to catch Sonic once a couple of nights before, and during that meeting Sonic showed a lot of signs of discomfort, not the usual discomfort of her attention, but the discomfort of her seeing what he had become. It had hurt Amy to see him like that, so in her infinite wisdom she had tried to cheer him up.

_Several Days Earlier  
_

"Hi Sonic, are you going to see the professor?" said Amy cheerily. Startled by the fact that Amy had managed to catch him at night-time, Sonic stood still for a moment, not being able to think what to do. Amy thought for him.  
"Surprised to see me, well I'm not surprised I can tell you since you've been avoiding me!" she said. Sonics' only reaction was to blink; he did not want Amy to see him, at least not in his werehog form. Sonic had tried his hardest to avoid her, but as he constantly told himself, Amy Rose always found him. As he continued to think in his frozen state, Amy moved from her spot by the pillars and circled round him, taking in everything about him.  
"I can't believe it's you in there." She said with amazement. As she spoke she stroked his quills; sonic felt a tingle course through him as she did. Moving round to face him, Amy looked straight into his eyes.  
"No matter what the package you're still my Sonic." She said sincerely. As she did she reached up, pulled Sonics' head towards her and kissed his forehead.  
Sonic was shocked, Amy had never kissed him in any way, shape or form since they'd know each other, and this was entirely unexpected. After finally being able to regain his sense, Sonic breathed in heavily, making sure he wasn't about to make a fool of himself.  
"Tha-Thanks Amy that means a lot." He said before disappearing behind her into the drafty corridors of Spagonia University.

_Amy Rose _  
_The Present_

It had a been a fleeting moment, but Amy was sure that it had helped Sonic a little, considering he didn't try to back away when she had kissed him.  
"That's always a good sign" She commented wryly. Looking off into the dimly lit streets further ahead, Amy could see the large, lumbering shape of Sonic The Werehog.

It was time to put her plan into action, but she couldn't be sure if Sonic would try to avoid her again, though she fully expected him to.

"He always does his best to avoid me, sometimes I wonder if I should just give up on that Hedgehog." She thought. To Amy's surprise Sonic walked up the steps leading to the university, a small, weak smile on his lips, his expression one of tiredness and exhaustion.  
"Hi Amy, good to see ya." He said, tiredly.

"And then he smiles that smile at me, he keeps on being the person he is, and I can't help but remember why I love him so much" she thought.

_  
Sonic  
A Few Minutes Earlier  
The Steps leading To The University_

As Sonic climbed the steps, he began to realise he had never really been in control of himself and his desires. Spontaneous and impulsive, the professor had once said, and Sonic was beginning to agree with him. For the most part of his friendship/relationship with Amy, Sonic had spent half of the time running _from_ her and the other half running _to_ her. Granted most of the time he was running to her was because she needed to be saved, but other rarer moments, like now, as Sonic realised, he actually _wanted_ to see her. Sonic The Hedgehog had a willing conscious desire to speak to, and therefore be in the presence of, Amy Rose. The thought, surprisingly did not shock Sonic, but strangely made him want to speak to her all the more.

"It must have been that kiss." He grumbled underneath his breath. Chip, who was floating just behind Sonic, whizzed forward and stopped directly in front of him.

"Kiss?" he said."Are you thinking about Amy?"  
Sonic, not want his train of thought to be de-railed, thwacked Chip gently out of the way and continued his slow ascent of the steps.

Amy had always been a friend to Sonic, especially in his adventures, and like Tails, she had always been there when he needed her the most.

"Hey, what you do that for?" Chip said, testily. Sonic without looking batted him gently away again,

Sonic did not often think of girls, in fact, the whole idea of Boyfriend and Girlfriend was never something he thought about much. Girls were girls, to Sonic The Hedgehog, the times that Sonic DID think about girls, however, were largely due to Amy.

"Will you stop that, you're giving me a tummy ache!" Chip shouted. Sonic without turning said  
"Well stop eating so much chocolate, and don't bother me I'm trying to think!" he added

Whilst she did have a tendency to behave like a star-struck, love-struck girl at times, it was the moments when Amy acted like an adult, that made Sonic take interest in her. When the time came for a tender moment between the two of them, Sonic, in a way, looked forward to them, because Amy would behave seriously and sincerely, like last night.

"Well it's not my fault that you can't think and talk at the same time!" Chip said, some distance away. Sonic brought his great hands to his head and pinched the ends of his nose, growling slightly in frustration.  
He looked up towards the University. It had not taking long to walk up the steps, and he was almost to where he fully expected Amy to be waiting for him.  
"Ugh, I never get enough time to think." He muttered. As he did, he turned and looked to see Chip flying up to him, with great earnest.

"Or peace and quiet" he added. __

Sonic and Amy  
Spagonia University

Amy stared intently at Sonic, and did not like what she saw. He was covered in almost visible scars and his fur had what looked like small droplets of blood on them. When she looked into his eyes she saw that what he really needed, was sleep.

Sonic having now reached the entrance to the University, could not think of a single thing to say so he continued to stare at Amy, hoping she would say or do something.

His hopes were answered.

"Sonic you look awful, you need rest too." she said, worry lacing her voice. "Follow me; you can use the room the professor's given me."

Sonic, realising the look on Amy's face as her determined look, so no rhyme nor reason to argue with her.

"Sure thing Amy." He said wearily__

Sonic and Amy  
Amy Rose's Room  
Spagonia University

"Come here a minute Sonic." She said indicating the windowsill. "Have a seat over by the window." Amy beckoned. Sonic trudged over and sat with a thump. Amy had chosen the sill, as her bed was far too small to support Sonic in his werehog form, and that the sill had been converted into a comfy spot, allowing for people to sit and stare out at the city below.  
The room itself was dark, only lit by the light of the moon. Amy had been given this room by the Professor when she had arrived and whilst she had been staying there, she had made the most of it." Getting the world back together is sure taking its toll on you Sonic." She said softly, sitting next to him on the windowsill. Sonic turned his head towards her and shrugged.  
"Even when the sun goes and the moon comes up, Amy, there's still work to do, I kinda thought being active at night in such a useful body would make this all twice as easy, but it seems to have made it just as hard."  
"But you should learn when to take a break, Sonic, that's why I've taken you here so you can rest, and then tomorrow you can come with me to The Festival of Unity." She said firmly.  
"The Festival Of Unity?" In all his travels Sonic had never heard of this festival, then again he had never been to Spagonia before.  
"It's a festival they hold once a year here, it's all about working in harmony and pulling together, it's a celebration of peace, but it's also an excuse to throw a wild party, so we could maybe make it a date." She added innocently.  
It took Sonic a few moments to register what Amy had just said, but when it did, he was surprised to find that he didn't think it a bad idea taking Amy out to see this festival, and calling it a date.  
"Anything for a time-out in this world adventure" he thought.  
Turning his head slightly, Sonic looked out of the window, onto the city staring at all of the lights dotted around.  
"I'll just leave you to rest now." Amy said tenderly. She got as far as the door before Sonic stretched his arm out and gently pulled Amy back to him. Sonic looked tiredly into her eyes and for the first time, asked Amy Rose a question she'd been dying to hear for years.  
"Amy, could you stay with me till morning, if that's okay?"  
Amy, whose heart was now beating so hard that she felt sure that it would burst out of her chest, was desperately trying to stop herself from squealing and throwing her arms around him.  
"Sonics' not in the mood for you to be overbearing and girly, Amy, you've gotta be strong for him." She thought to herself over and over again. Finally she managed to answer.  
"Sure thing, Sonic." Saying this, she moved over to Sonics' side on the sill lifted her legs up, and rested her head on Sonics giant arms, his new fur feeling soft against her face. Sonic, moving himself into a comfortable sitting position, rested his head against the wall next to him, and then shifted his arm so that it encircled Amy. As he did he could feel her own arms wrapping gently around his waist keeping her to him.

In small room in Spagonia University Sonic the Werehog, slept for the first time in nigh on two weeks.

In the same room, Amy Rose, unable to sleep through the excitement of Sonic holding her, lay next to him all night long wishing that the moment would never end and thinking of the festival. _  
_

**  
**


	2. No Need For A Festival!

Sleepless In Spagonia  
Part 2  
Day  
No Need for A Festival!

The halls of Spagonia University would have been eerily quiet if it had not been for the energetic conversation going on between Professor Pickle and Chip. The two figures were walking slowly towards Amy Rose's room at the end of the corridor.  
"It's a good thing sonic has decided to rest, don't you think Professor?" Said Chip.  
"Yes I do, my boy, yes I do."Said the Professor. "What that dear boy needed was a goodnight sleep and I'm glad that plucky young girl managed to persuade him. We all need a good rest now and again, Chip my boy, and Sonic is no exception."  
"I just wonder if he managed to sleep is all, he is quite fidgety at times." Chip stopped as he reached Amy's door." Do you think we should just go in?"  
"Of course not, my boy, a gentleman always knocks before entering a ladies abode!" exclaimed the professor.

As the professor began knocking on Amy's door, Chip was puzzled.  
"Amy is a Lady?" he asked himself quietly.

_Sonic_

For Sonic, The night had been peaceful allowing him the rare chance to recharge. Waking up to find Amy wrapped around him, however, did come as a bit of surprise. Staring at her for a moment Sonic decided not to wake her and chose instead to enjoy the heat of the sun pouring in through the window.

Sonics thoughts turned to the Festival that Amy had spoken of, whilst absent-mindedly stroking Amy's hair. From his vantage point at the window, Sonic could make out much of the festivities being set up in the huge square at the centre of town, though the festival itself was likely create a great many stalls and party areas across the entire of Spagonia.

"Maybe this might just be fun after all" Sonic whispered to himself.

Turning his attention to Amy, he stopped stroking her hair and began to gently shake her awake. His efforts only gaining a sweet sigh escaping from her, Sonic decided to leave her a little while longer.

"There just finishing everything off at the festival, we can go a little later." He said

as he finished speaking there was a knock at the door.

_Amy  
_

Amy's night had been totally sleepless, the only thing she had managed to enjoy was rest rather than sleep and, of course, Sonic. Being able to hold her Hero, had been one thing, but for Sonic to hold her back all night long had made her so happy and excited that the idea of sleep seemed ridiculous.

She had been awake all throughout Sonics soft stroking of her hair and had nearly died of happiness at the thought that Sonic was comfortable, for once, around her. When Sonic had tried to wake her up, Amy had not wanted to "waken up"; the thought of that night ending was not what she wanted. The knock on the door, however, forced her to awaken as Sonic rose to unlock the door.

"Oh hey Professor good to see ya!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too sonic my boy, I thought I'd better get you up so that you two wouldn't miss out on the festivities." Said the professor.

As Sonic was about to answer the professor, both their attentions were drawn to Chip, who was making his way over to Amy. Chip, floating in front of Amy's face, took a bow.

"I am oh so sorry for disturbing you, my lady; forgive us for this unforgivably intrusion into your humble abode." He said

at this both Sonic and the professor exchanged glances of bewilderment as Amy giggled and petted Chip.

"It's ok Chip I don't mind." Said Amy

Sonic blinked for a moment as he tried to remember what he was going to say to the professor.  
"I...um...oh yeah, I thought the festivities were only just finally being set up?" he asked

"Ho Ho Ho, my dear Sonic, the festivities were set up yesterday, what you see being put up in the square is, what i am told, a Special Event, A Grand Finale, so to speak. The event itself is being kept under wraps so we'll simply have to wait until tonight at midnight before we find out what it is. Now I suggest that you and Amy hurry along!" At this, the professor left, beckoning Chip to follow. Chip, with a bow to Amy, and a thumbs up to Sonic, left also.

Sonic, watching Chip leave slapped his hand across his forehead and sighed.

"That little guy can be seriously weird sometimes."

Amy, rising from the windowsill, chuckled.

"Sonic we better get going, some of our friends will be there setting up stalls and attractions."

Hearing this Sonic turned round and said casually.

"Pretty funny time to be having a party when the worlds split apart."

"Oh don't be such a pain, I explained this before, the festival is about unity, so what if everyone wants to have a good party and some fun!" she bristled.

Sonic merely shrugged, smirked and reached out his hand.

"You ready to go to the festival then, Lady Rose?"

Amy smiling answered cheerily

"I sure am!"

_Sonic and Amy  
The Festival Of Unity  
The Stalls_

"Wow, they really pulled out the stops!" said Sonic.

A myriad of small to large stalls surrounded the two hedgehogs, selling a wide variety of commodities, some valuable finds from far off shores, others mere trinkets. The atmosphere that surrounded the city as Sonic and Amy walked around amazed the blue hedgehog, people happy and smiling, taking the time out to forget about the calamity that had fallen upon the world and enjoy themselves. There were people from all over the world who had already been saved by Sonic and people who lived on the continent that Spagonia belonged to milling in and around the wondrous sights to be seen.  
All of this served to make Sonic all the more happy that he had accepted Amy's invitation.

Amy watched as confetti fell from the sky sprinkling around them, turning around and around until a familiar orange colour caught her eyes. Immediately recognising Tails she grabbed Sonic and made way to the two tailed fox.

"Look Sonic, it's Tails he's got a stall open!" she cried

Tails' stall was full various pieces of technology that he had converted into toys and trinkets, Sonic was shocked by the shear amount of items on his stall. Tails, realising his best friend was near, beckoned the two hedgehogs over.

"Hi Sonic, hi Amy, glad to see your taking a break, want have a look at my wares?"

"Thanks Tails, how come your selling so much stuff?" asked Sonic

"Well a lot of the stuff I've got I realised people might like but I also need to make some repairs to the Tornado so I decided to sell some spare odds and ends, I mean I made a couple more fake Chaos Emeralds, obviously not exactly like the last one, and they sold like hotcakes, I've got double the money that I hoped for!" Tails said cheerily.

"Do you know who else is here?" asked Sonic

Tails nodded his head  
"Yeah Knuckles has set up an attraction somewhere around here, and Rouge and Shadow are here as a security detail from G.U.N. Cream and Vanilla are here selling homemade food and I could have sworn that I saw Vector, Charmy and Espio around here somewhere."

Sonic, seeing Amy beckoning him over to her, smiled at Tails.

"Thanks, gotta go buddy, see ya later!"

As Tails watched his best friends go, his attention was drawn to the bell tower. For a second, in Tails peripheral vision, he could have sworn there was someone up there.__


	3. No Need For Cheese!

Sleepless In Spagonia  
Part 3  
Day  
No Need For Cheese!

_**Authors note: Just a bit of an attempt at a humorous chapter filler before the main action!**_

_Sonic and Amy  
Cream and Vanilla's Stall_

As Sonic and Amy wandered throughout the stalls, Sonic was beginning to have a bad feeling, the sky was growing darker and something else was niggling at the back of his mind, something he couldn't work out.

"Oh Sonic look at those jewels!" cried Amy  
"Meh I've seen bigger, come to think of it I've seen 7 big..." Sonic trailed off, realising he was beginning to get on Amy's nerves and that she was looking at him with a face full of thunder.

"Sonic, your indifference is annoying me, why can't you just enjoy the day?" she fumed

Sonic now with an easy smile on his lips turned and shrugged.

"Wandering around stalls lost its charm around the fifthtieth stall we looked at. I wouldn't mind seeing this attraction Knuckle-head has drummed up, might be fun, don't you think"

Amy, now placated, took Sonics' arm in her own and scanned the crowd for any sign of the Echidna.

"Mr Sonic, over here Mr Sonic!"Cried a small yet cute voice. Sonic, turning to see his caller and caught site of the small form of Cream the rabbit, jumping as high as she could to catch his attention _  
_  
Sonic, nudging Amy gently, wandered over to Cream. Once they had reached her, the two hedgehogs were surprised to find there stall empty.

"Hiya Cream." Said Amy. "Aren't you and Vanilla selling anything today?"

Vanilla, Cream's mother, stood up from her seated position behind her daughter and replied in a soft voice similar to Cream's.

"We sold everything that we've made today; it's been a wonderful day."

Looking around, Sonic realised there was one missing from their party.

"Where's Cheese, Cream?" asked Sonic.

Cream's expression changed to one of sadness as she hugged Vanilla. It was Vanilla who replied to Sonics' question.

"He went missing not long after we set up the stall yesterday, we haven't seen him since. We paid those nice Detectives the money we earned to find him."

Both Sonic and Amy were aghast at hearing this, causing Amy to nearly fall over with the surprise.

"What!?" cried Amy. " You paid the animals kingdoms version of the Marx Brothers all the money you earned to find Cheese, that incredible bunch couldn't pour water out of a boot with the instructions on the heel!"

"There not that bad, they get the job done...eventually." added Sonic

"They could stick a shotgun up my nose, pull the trigger and still miss!" cried Amy. "You should have just come and found us Cream, we could find Cheese for you for free, and a lot quicker than the Chaotix Crew could."

Cream, taking her head from her mother's side, looked at Amy her eyes full of tears.

"Will you help them find him then Amy?" she asked.

"Of Course we will, right Sonic?" said Amy

Sonic, rubbing his index finger underneath his nose and a cocky smile on his lips simply replied-

"Sure thing Cream be back in no time!"

Before grabbing Amy's hand and bursting off through the crowd at Super Sonic speed.

_Sonic and Amy  
The Fountain of Carpathius Pickle, founder of Spagonia University  
The Chaotix Crew's makeshift base_

  
Curiously, during the normal days that filled Spagonia throughout the year, the fountain was the main area for which Students, families and just about anyone on their lunch break tended to congregate. During the Festival of Unity, however, the Fountain itself was nearly always empty apart from the occasional commuter heading home or tourist getting lost. This made the fountain, in the eyes of Vector, a perfect area to meet and discuss their plans for missions they had been paid for.

Sonic slowed to a walking pace, before stopping completely at the sight of the private detectives loitering around the fountain area. Amy having long gotten used to the fast speed at which Sonic travelled stood by his side with a look of disapproval aimed right at the Chaotix Crew.

"Look at them their not even looking for Cheese." said Amy

"Let's find out what they're doing" replied Sonic

The closer the two hedgehogs got to the crew, the more apparent it became that the only thing they were doing was arguing. Charmy, flying around and around the Statue at the centre of the fountain, laughed energetically as Vector stood bellowing at him.

"CHARMY, get a grip we've gotta job to be doing." shouted Vector.

Realising that it was futile to bother the hyper bee at the moment Vector slapped his hand across his forehead

"I wonder what life would have been like if he had enough oxygen at birth."

Espio, standing a little away from the group, replied with the merest hint of a smile on his lips

"He did, that's why he's such an air head."

Both partners laughed at this, but the laughter was soon silenced by the appearance of Amy

"Glad to see you three are having fun, since you're supposed to be looking for a certain chao named Cheese!" fumed Amy.

The entire crew were taken aback by the surprise appearance of Amy and also her verbal assault; however Vector was still the quickest to recover.

"We're looking into the disappearance of Cheese, and we've come to the conclusion that he has been kidnapped by Doctor Eggman...again." said Vector

Amy laughed at this suggestion.

"Hahaha, have you got an empty feeling Vector, in your head perhaps?" said Amy sarcastically." Cheese has just wandered off, he does it all the time, and Spagonia is a huge city he'll be somewhere around the festivals stalls not having a bath in the fountain!"

At this Charmy pitched in.

"No he isn't, he's been captured by Eggman for one of his evil schemes i bet you!"

Vector hearing the word bet, and feeling his wallet and sphincter tighten at the idea of losing the money they had only just earned, wrapped his hands around Charmy's mouth.

"Shut up Charmy, leave the lovely pink lady alone and we'll get on with our business and she'll get on with hers." urged Vector desperately.

Charmy, however was having none of it and broke free of the tight crocodile's grasp

"I bet you all the money we have that Cheese has been kidnapped!"Cried the hyper bee.

At this, Amy crossed her arms ,as a satisfied smile crossed her face

"Done!" she said

The moment she said this, Charmy raised off towards the university with Vector and Espio in tow behind, shouting obscenities at him.

Sonic, who for the most part of the conversation had stood back, happy to listen to the bickering and arguing . All being said, though, he liked when Amy was mad at others and not him, aside from the fact that he could laugh at the other person's misfortune for crossing Amy's foul temper, he also found her attractive when angry. Amy returning to Sonics' side had an air of victory about her.  
"I love getting one over those guys, they can be so goofy at times." she said

Sonic smiled back.

"I know what you mean; Vector does seem to leave his brain in fourth gear sometimes."

Both hedgehogs laughed at the joke, and for the first time in a while, Sonic truly felt relaxed, the day had been quiet so far but this business with Cheese, at least to sonic, was a fun little sideline.

"We better get back to the festival and find Cheese, before those bozo's find the wrong Chao and stick a bowtie on him just so they don't have to lose they're money." said Amy cheerily.

Sonic, picking Amy up bridal style laughed as he burst of again towards the festival.

The fountain however was not as deserted as it had seemed, as a mysterious figure leaned out from behind the statue of Carpathius Pickle.

"**Dark Gaia hybrid data, successfully copied."**

_  
Sonic and Amy  
The Festival Of Unity_  
_Rooftop Run_

Spagonia's rooftops were an excellent avenue of travel for Sonic the Hedgehog. The Streets, Sonic had found, were far too narrow for him to accelerate at top speed, but the rooftops were perfect, allowing Sonic all the freedom he needed in the old city.

Amy, still being carried by Sonic, had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried in his shoulder. Whilst she had gotten used to travelling with Sonic at such high speeds, it still, after all these years, served to make her feel uncomfortable, especially at high speed turns.

But Amy would not have been happier anywhere else than where she was at that moment. She and Sonic were working together, and that was all that she desired.

Sonic stopped suddenly, staring off in the direction of the bell tower; there was something still niggling at him.

Amy realising Sonic was not moving nor speaking, jumped from his arms and moved in front of his line of vision.

"What's the matter Sonic?" She enquired.

Sonic, now staring directly into Amy's eyes had a look of seriousness worrying his face.

"There's something about the bell tower that's bothering me Amy, I can't quiet put my finger on it." He said

"it's just a bell tower Sonic." said Amy."The famous Spagonian Bell Tower, said to have been one of the oldest buildings in Spagonia."

Sonic grunted his reply as he turned around and began staring off in the direction of the university. Amy moved over to the edge of building they were standing, they're backs now to each other. Staring out at the city below her, Amy looked on in wonderment at the beauty of the old place, the confetti flying around making the picture postcard perfect.

"This place is so wonderful Sonic, I love it here, and I love our planet. There are so many different things to see and so many different things to do; I just love travelling." Amy smiled in recollection of their first meeting." Y'know it's thanks to you that I travel so much now, because I'll follow you anywhere and everywhere Sonic, I..." Amy trailed of realising that Sonic was not listening.

Scrunching her face up into a scowl she stated without turning around-

"Are you even listening to me Sonic the Hedgehog?"

With Sonic still not appearing to listen to her, Amy flew around with her Pico Hammer in hand and was inches from Sonic when he finally replied

"Amy, don't make any sudden moves, and try to be as quiet as possible. Cheese is just over on the edge of that building."

Amy, moving slowly to Sonics' side, her hammer disappearing without trace, watched as Cheese, oblivious to the hedgehogs and the sheer drop before him played happily.

Sonic and Amy slowly advanced to where the Chao played and came within four feet when he fell.

"Sonic!" cried Amy as sonic leapt over the side, his feet latching onto the roof as he thudded against the wall.

There was a moments silence before Sonic spoke.

"There's something we both forgot Amy." Sonic said with exasperation.

"What's that Amy said wearily

"Chao can fly!" said sonic as Cheese floated into Amy's eye line.

_Sonic and Amy  
Tails' Stall_

  
When both Sonic and Amy arrived back at the festival, most of the morning had been taken up and they were both feeling a little weary, but the shock of seeing what had become of Tails' stall shocked them both back with a wild energy

"Hey Sonic, you look a little pale, are you all right?" asked Tails

Sonic, holding Cheese looked at his oldest friend grumpily.

"Don't ask, what happened here?" asked Sonic.

Tails simply smiled.

"The Chaotix Crew happened." Tails said, pointing in the direction of a bistro across the way, that looked just as bad as Tails stall. "Everything was quiet one minute the next thing, Charmy comes racing through here, shouting about some bet that they had to win, knocking into half of the stalls. Before any of us knew it Vector and Espio had thrown themselves had Charmy to stop him and went flying through destroying everything. They had a pretty big bill to pay I hear."

"And I bet they paid it with Vanilla and Creams money, no doubt!" fumed Amy

Sonic waved his free hand whilst laughing softly.

"It doesn't matter about the money Amy, Cream and Vanilla will probably just be happy that we go Cheese back."

Amy considered this and nodded.

"You're probably right. Hey Tails after me and Sonic have returned Cheese, we're going to find Knuckles and his little attraction, d'you want to come with us?"

Tails shook his head.

"Sorry I better go and buy the parts that I need to repair the Tornado with; I'll be back before the Finale though."

As they said their farewells, for the time being, Sonic and Amy could not help laughing as they saw the dishevelled Chaotix Crew being chewed out by the owner of the bistro.

_  
_


	4. No Need For Monsters

Sleepless In Spagonia  
Part 4  
Day  
No Need For Monsters

_Sonic and Amy  
Knuckles' Attraction  
The Maze Of Mirrors_

  
Sonic and Amy walked slowly through the market stalls and various attractions littering the narrow streets. Whilst there were many attractions beginning to appear, none were very interesting to either hedgehog, most of them the usual bog standard carnival fares. A shoot the target here, a ghost train there, all the repition was beginning to bore them.

Amy, here arm encircled round Sonics', scanned the area, looking for the distinctive sight of Knuckles the Echidna, when Sonic raised his arm, pointing to the end of the street.

"Look there's Knuckle-Head himself...is that a turban and a waistcoat he's wearing?" said Sonic, incredulously.

Knuckles, standing on top of a soap box with his arms raised shouting his pitch, stood outside a large tent which seemed to go on forever. On closer inspection, both Sonic and Amy found the outfit Knuckles was wearing was, at best, garish. The turban whilst white paled in comparison to the waistcoat which was of a dark purple colour with a paisley pattern.

"He looks like something out of the Arabian Nights." said a giggling Amy.

"Roll up, roll up, comes see the mystical maze of mirrors, ladies and gentlemen. We- oh hey Sonic, Amy, how are you guys doing." said Knuckles

"Hey there Sinbad, how's it hanging." Said sonic, smirking.

"Yeah yeah, it's all part of the pitch to get the customers rolling in, I mean if you don't play the part then whose gonna be interested." explained Knuckles.

"Shouldn't you be on the Floating Island?" asked Amy.

Shrugging, Knuckles stepped from his soap box and stepped in front of the hedgehogs.

"When the entire planet split apart the floating island crashed into the ocean near the Mystic Ruins, again." added the Echidna. "The Master Emerald stopped working, and about a week later, Tails contacted me about this festival and so I decided to set up an attraction, that I hope will surprise a few people, you two lovebirds want to go in?" he asked, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

"Sure thing Knuckles, let's go Sonic!" squealed Amy.

Before Sonic could react Amy had grabbed his hand and was pulling him into the mirror maze.

_Meanwhile, just across the street..._

"Bleugh, you call this a cucumber sandwich!" exclaimed the professor. "There is not the slightest smattering of butter and the cucumber's are of inferior quality, if I do say so myself my dear sir!"  
Chip floating just behind the professor, watched nervously.

"Um professor don't you think your being a little picky?" asked the fairy

"Of course not my boy, if a sandwich is worth making, it's worth making well, in my opinion, and I certainly think this young gentleman could easily make an exceedingly good cucumber sandwich, couldn't you my boy?"

The boy in question was a spotty youth who had been rapidly regretting getting up this morning.

"I...um...well you see..." stammered the boy.

Before the professor could launch into a lecture, and the boy could stammer further, Chip interrupted.

"Exceedingly good huh?" he said. "Like the cakes?"

_Sonic and Amy_  
_Knuckles' Maze of Mirrors_

they had been wandering now for over 15 minutes thought the halls and Sonic was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Knuckles had gone mad. Apart from mirrors that either made Sonic or Amy look fat, thin, tall, short; there was little else. Adding to this, that at least five times, they had walked into a dead end that had a mirror that distorted them horrifically.

"Eeeww, Sonic you look horrible I didn't know mirrors could do that sort of thing to your reflection." said Amy, clearly disgusted

Sonic, looking at his reflection, felt exactly the same as Amy, the image was gruesome. Sonics' body had been inflated making him twice the size he normally was, his eyes, looking like something from a horror film, were a putrid yellow, making them look almost rotten. His teeth were sharper than normal, looking jagged and giving him a terrifying countenance.

"I'm not too sure this is what's meant to happen Amy." said Sonic, warily."I think Knuckles has messed up again."

"What should we do?" asked Amy, trying her hardest not to look at Sonics' reflection.

"Let's try and find the centre and see what's there."

_Meanwhile outside..._

Knuckles stood with his arms folded, watching the crowd go by. Sonic and Amy had been gone for over forty five minutes now and Knuckles was beginning to worry.

"People usually only take about fifteen minutes before giving up and screaming for help." He said to himself.

"It's a sure sign of madness to talk to yourself y'know, Handsome." said a sultry voice.

Knuckles tore his vision away from the crowds, to the sound of the voice and saw Rouge the Bat. Standing next to her was the Shadow, his arms by his sides and his face unreadable.

"What are you two doing here?" demanded Knuckles.

"That's no way to greet a lady y'know, I might have had something to tell you."

"What do you want then?" asked the Echidna.

Shadow, stepping in front of Rouge, stopped in front of Knuckles and paused a moment before saying.

"Get Sonic."

_Sonic and Amy  
The Centre of The Maze _

"He put the Master Emerald at the centre of the maze, is that knuckle-head crazy or something!?" cried Sonic incredulously.

"It's probably that that's causing those silly distortions in the mirrors." said Amy

the two hedgehogs had found the centre with a large amount of difficulty and annoyance, but they had reached it nonetheless and were shocked to find the Master Emerald at the centre.

"Knuckles must have been using the Emerald to make those awful looking reflections in the dead ends we saw." said Sonic.

Looking in Amy's direction when he got no reply, Sonic turned to find Amy examining the other mirrors.

"Y'know sonic I don't mind getting lost in here, it means I get to look at all the reflections of you."

Sonic, surprised by Amy's admission tried to find words to say but could only reply with a yell when he saw what was coming out of the mirror.

"YAAHH, AMY LOOK OUT!"

Turning around Amy was shocked and horrified to see the giant form of the disgusting looking version of Sonic they had seen before in the dead end mirrors. Stumbling out of the mirror the creature began slobbering all over the centre area.

"Ewww gross it's drooling all over the place." she cried.

Sonic, leaping into the air, span into a bowl and launched himself at the creature but merely bounced off of it. Landing a few feet away Sonic realised, after taking the time to examine the creature, realised it was very similar to the giant fat bellied Dark Gaia creatures he had fought at night. Spinning into a ball again Sonic launched himself continuously at the nightmarish version of himself until the creature exploded into tiny particles.

The explosion however caused the entire tent that Knuckles had erected to fall apart. Holding on to Amy, Sonic could only shrug his shoulders and smile cockily, at the flabbergasted Echidna when he turned around.

"Sorry Knuckles didn't have a ball of string handy."

As Sonic led Amy away past the still shocked Knuckles, Shadow stepped in front of him, his face as serious as always.

"Now that you've finished destroying the fixtures and fittings, Sonic, we have problem."

"What's the matter, is it Eggman?" asked Amy.

"It might be, G.U.N got Intel to suggest that the Doctor is going to try something when the clock strikes midnight tonight."

At this, Sonic realised what had been nagging him all day.

"The Bell tower hasn't ringed out once today!" he blurted out.

Shadow, surprised by his sudden outburst, recovered quickly and realised what the blue hedgehog had meant. Turning around and heading off in the direction of the tower, Sonic picked up Amy into his arms and sped off after the ultimate life-form.

Rouge, standing in front of Knuckles, waved her hand back and forth in front of Knuckles eyes as he continued to stare off at his now destroyed attraction.

"Yoo Hoo earth to knuckle-head..."

_the time had come for his revenge. And he was going to seize it with both hands. The Doctor had given him the chance and he was not going to fail, he had copied the data of the Dark Gaia energy within Sonic and he would utilize for_ _his own needs. The Bell tower had been converted and soon the people of Spagonia would soon feel the darkness return and take them over as Sonic dies on the streets, agonizing over his failure. It didn't matter that Shadow was here, he already had the ultimate life-forms data, and it would simply make things even more interesting._

Metal Sonic was ready to end their struggle once and for all. Stepping out into the light, he looked over the city and saw the trail of blue and black moving towards the tower.

_It was time for the Grand Finale._


	5. No Need For Metal Sonic (I)

Sleepless in Spagonia  
Part 5  
Day-30 minutes till sunset  
No Need For Metal Sonic (I)

_Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, got major writers block on the action, so I'm splitting the finale up in to two maybe three parts. Afraid this is sort of a teaser/filler so hope you enjoy. _

_HE was running as fast as he could to the tower and Metal felt the urge to fight. The Doctor had always told him that he was incapable of emotion, but he knew that was wrong. How could it be true? The hatred he felt for that faker, Sonic the Hedgehog burned so brightly within him he felt sometimes that it would destroy him._

**"I am the real Sonic, and tonight I'll prove It." **said the robot.

_As the blue and Black hedgehogs got nearer, Metal could see that Amy was with them. Lifting his index finger up to his metal nose and rubbing it, Metal had an air of cockiness about him._

**"And just as he's dying, I'll kill her in front of him."**

* * *

_Sonic and Amy  
_  
Sonic stopped just at the foot of the tower staring up at the clock face; he could see someone atop the tower but couldn't really make he or she out.

"Get out of the way!"

Too late to heed Shadow's warning both Sonic and Amy were flung backwards by the metal doppelganger himself, Metal Sonic.

The robot had changed little since their last meeting, except for being slightly more armoured, making him look a little chunkier. The roundel in his chest however had a vast array of small rod like protrudences coming from the sides.

Getting up off his backside Sonic smiled cockily.

"You've let yourself go, Metal, y'know you're supposed to exercise 5 days out of every seven if you want to keep your figure as slim as yours use to be."

Metal Sonic retorted with a kick to the head, sending Sonic flying through a nearby shop window. Shadow reacted as quickly as possible to this and tried to deliver a kick of his own. Metal Sonic, who had not even turned around from kicking Sonic, caught Shadow's foot in his hand and span the black hedgehog around and around until letting him go, sending him into the same shop as Sonic.

Turning towards Amy, Metal Sonic advanced on the pink hedgehog.

"Not again, stay away from me you hunk of junk!" she cried taking out her Piko Piko Hammer.

As Metal Sonic continued to advance on her, Amy began swinging her hammer wildly in his direction. Metal Sonic reached out and took Amy's hammer from her hand and proceeded to crush it in his thing metal hands.

"**Your coming with me." **He stated coldly.

* * *

Inside the wrecked shop Shadow stood up from his prone position on the floor and began to dust himself off when he heard a muffled cry. Turning round he sneered at the sight of Sonic with his head stuck in the wall that separated the shop floor from the staff area.

"Why...does this...keep happening to me." He said, pulling his head from the wall.

"Are you in the habit of shoving your head through walls?" asked Shadow wryly.

"Only when I'm sure there's a chilli dog in the next room."

Both hedgehogs moved to the window they recently crashed through and peaked out to see if the metal monstrosity was still out there. Seeing nothing they both leaped back out into the empty street.

"Boy, he's a lot stronger than he used to be." said Sonic.

"Probably because he's got all of our data in his memory banks, but if we try to work together this time we might just have a chance." said Shadow.

Sonic turned to Shadow with a look of contemplation upon his face.

"No I don't think it's that. The roundel on his chest used to be an energy point so that he could electrify his entire body, it looks like it's been redesigned, but for what reason?"

"Maybe to absorb energy instead of discharging it." said Shadow.

"Maybe, we better get after him...wait a minute where's Amy?" said Sonic

Shadow, looking in the direction of the bell tower, pointed to the clock face.

"Up there."

High up on the clock face, Amy was tied to the centre of the clock hands. Metal Sonic stood at the base of the tower beckoning them forward, but before Sonic and Shadow could move, Metal Sonics eyes began to glow and right in front of the two hedgehogs's appeared the face of Doctor Eggman.

"Good evening gentlemen, so glad you could make it, are you ready to see Spagonia become the biggest HUB for Dark Gaia creatures in the world?


	6. No Need For Metal Sonic (II)

**Sleepless in Spagonia  
Part 6  
Day- 10 minutes to sunset  
No Need For Metal Sonic (II)**

_Sonic_

"What are you talking about Eggman?" demanded Sonic.

The huge image of Dr. Eggman dominated the street as his image was projected from Metal Sonics' eyes. Sonic and Shadow stood watching and waiting for the manic scientist to cease his gyrations.

"Ho ho ho ho, I need all the parts of Dark Gaia to come together and Spagonia is the perfect place to stage my plan, thanks to its overly large bell tower."

At this, the top half of the bell tower began to glow an ominous purple colour as Eggman continued.

"You see my little friends, with the help of Metal Sonic, who I recovered from Little Planet not long ago; I have converted the bell tower into a gigantic Dark Gaia attracter. Of course I am not going to bring all of the pieces to the city, I have another transmitter and I'm not telling you where, I'm simply bringing enough of the Dark Gaia energy to power Metal Sonic so that he will be strong enough to kill you, and you won't have the Chaos Emeralds to help you."

The image of Eggman disappeared from the screen as Metal Sonic eyes blinked and returned to gazing towards the two hedgehogs.

"We need to destroy the transmitter in the tower before the sunsets or this city going to be crawling with those things and then he really will be unstoppable." said Shadow.

"We'll have to take care of him as quickly as we can then, shouldn't be a problem then eh?" said Sonic rubbing his index finger underneath his nose.

Shadow, turning to Sonic, smiled arrogantly.

"Let's finish him then."

In the flash of an eye both Sonic and Shadow lunged towards Metal Sonic, both spinning into balls. Metal Sonic stood stock still as they moved faster and faster and closer and closer to him, seeming to be oblivious to their movements. In an instance, however, Metal Sonic moved his hands in front of him, seemingly to shield himself from the impact, only to catch both Sonic and Shadow in either one of his hands. Spinning both arms around and around, Metal Sonic let both go forcing them both to rocket backwards into a solid brick wall.

Sonic was the first to stand up, rubbing his head.

"I think someone up there hate's me, how many times have I got to stick my head into the ground or through a wall?" he asked himself.

Shadow picking himself up from behind Sonic walked over to his side.

"How did he manage to stop us, he couldn't possibly be that strong." He stated.

"It must be the Dark Gaia energy he's already absorbed, we have to think of a way to subdue him so that we can get to the tower and stop him from being fully charged."

Sonic looked from Shadow to Metal Sonic as a thought struck him.

"Shadow let's give him a double spin dry!"

Shadow, nodding with approval, burst off at amazing speed, followed by Sonic. Both hedgehogs began to run around and around in a circle around a still stationary Metal Sonic. In no time at all a vortex of wind began to pick as Metal Sonic was lifted up into the air and both Sonic and Shadow jumped, with incredible speed, up and flew directly towards Metal.

As soon as they neared him, the two hedgehogs spun into a ball and zoomed directly toward the Metal robot. Just as they were about to hit, however, Metal Sonics' form began to distort as his robotic voice rang out.

"**Chaos Control!"**

As soon as he disappeared both Sonic and Shadow bounced off of one another and were sent flying in all directions. Shadow managed to take control of his flight first but was quickly struck in the back of the head by a reappearing Metal Sonics' fist, throwing him back toward the earth. Shadow hit the ground with such tremendous force that he was knocked out instantly by the impact. Sonic soon took control of his own wayward journey and managed to land safely on a nearby rooftop. Scanning the area desperately for any sign of Metal Sonic, Sonic swiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead and listened as an eerie silence took hold of the area.

Looking off to the distance Sonic could see his friends trying their best to stop the revellers from entering this area, and silently thanked them. It was hard enough not to get hurt by this new version of Metal Sonic, let alone makes sure that an innocent bystander didn't get hurt either. Hopping off from the rooftop, Sonic made his way over to Shadow and began shaking him.

"Come on Shadow, I can't do this on my own, he's too strong."

As he continued to shake the black hedgehog awake, Sonic was aware of a large rumbling sound coming from the fountain area not too far away from here.

Shadow, waking up with a groan, allowed Sonic to help him up as the blue hedgehog instantly began to question him.

"How can he Chaos Control without an Emerald?" he said.

"I can Chaos Control without an emerald, but only over short distances." He said rubbing some life back into his arms." He's copied my data before it shouldn't come as a surprise."

Sonic answered incredulously.

"If it wasn't supposed to come as a surprise why did we just get tossed around like a couple of rag dolls then?"

Shadow gave Sonic a look of contempt as he answered.

"I can usually detect when someone is warping, but it's there life signs that I detect moving from one place to the other not the warping itself, and just in case you haven't noticed Metal Sonic isn't actually a living being."

Sonic was about to retort when the statue of Carpathius Pickle flew up the streets towards them. Shadow reacted quickly and Chaos Controlled both of them away, but as soon as he appeared near the base of the Bell Tower, Metal Sonic appeared behind them both, and with awful power, punched Shadow so hard in the back that Sonic could have sworn that he heard the ultimate life forms spine snap, the force of the punch through Shadow forward falling to the bottom of the steps leading to the tower. Turning from where Shadow used to be, Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic by the throat and flew up towards the top of the tower.

Stopping not too far away from where Amy was fasted to the clock face, Metal Sonic raised his hand and pointed toward the pink hedgehog.

"**Are you ready to see her die, fake hedgehog?" ** **  
**


End file.
